


Mêlée

by malurette



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Go Back, Short One Shot, Tribe - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: La Tribu des Go-Back vit de manière violente et intense. Vaya en était un exemple type. Venka a grandi métissée d'autre chose.(un court one-shot + un drabble)





	1. Tribu des Go Back ; Pike/Vaya - Dans la mêlée

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mélange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/719447) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La dernière lutte festive qui précède un combat violent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans la mêlée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest (Le Pays des Elfes)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** la tribu des Go-Back (Revenants)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Wendy & Richard Pini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** "Des corps empilés" + contrainte accessoire "combat" pour 31_jours> (o4 avril '14)  
>  **Prompt :** 404-not found?  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500

Un combat se profile pour le lendemain et les Go-Back savent qu’ils s’y jetteront à corps perdu. Avant la frénésie de la tuerie, de la douleur et de la mort, ils s’offrent celle du plaisir, de la chair et de la vie. Les armes sont vite lâchées, les vêtements arrachés. Dans le martèlement des tambours, des pieds nus sur le sol, des cœurs qui battent de plus en plus vite, les corps se pressent les uns contre les autres. La Danse s’empare d’eux avec violence, avec une violence qui efface celle pressentie pour le lendemain. 

Les premiers roulent déjà à terre, cédant à leurs instincts. Les partenaires se choisissent presque au hasard. Tous les participants savent dans quoi ils s’embarquent : l’orgie sans distinction. C’est le moment de faire tomber le peu de barrières qui se dressent chichement face à leurs désirs.  
C’est ce soir ou jamais. Le moment de tout oser, comme s’ils allaient mourir demain. Parce qu’ils vont peut-être bien mourir demain. Ou pas. Une dernière chance, une dernière nuit, un bon souvenir. Ou un retour triomphal et un nouveau départ. Ou bien seulement l’oubli.  
Mais plus personne ne pense si loin.

La plupart se contentent de se tourner vers leurs voisins immédiats, que le hasard de la Danse les fait heurter. S’ils sont à leur goût, tant mieux. Les avances se font d’elles-mêmes. Sinon, il suffit de continuer ; le plaisir est à portée de main.  
D’autres se débattent à la recherche d’un, d’une partenaire en particulier dans la cohue de la tribu, dans la mêlée des corps enchevêtrés sans rime ni raison. Certains s’accrochent à une idée, un souvenir, une image précise pas encore perdue dans le tourbillon de la Danse. Et à toute force, repoussant les uns ou poursuivant les autres, tentent d’atteindre un but mouvant dans les étreintes qui se font et se défont sans relâche. Chacun son tour, s’ils peuvent le saisir…  
Perdant hier au jeu de l’amour, de la séduction, il pourrait être gagnant juste cette nuit. Par pitié, par curiosité, par erreur même peut-être. Plus de place pour les regrets. Aucune arrière-pensée.  
Mieux vaudrait peut-être juste cueillir ce qui se présente là sans penser à ce que la marée vivante entraîne plus loin, encore hors de portée. 

S’en apercevra-t-il encore, s’il touche au but ?  
Ne peut-il confondre lui aussi les corps et ne plus penser aux cœurs ?  
Ne plus penser du tout ?  
Sentir seulement.  
Tirer de ce combat l’éblouissement.  
L’avant-goût de la félicité éternelle.  
L’effacement des angoisses.  
N’être plus qu’un corps au milieu des autres.  
Un membre d’un seul corps.  
Jouir et mourir.

L’expérience est collective. Toute la tribu Danse ensemble, comme tous combattront de front demain. Finalement, si deux corps particuliers ne se sont pas directement touchés cette nuit, même sans Transmission, tous ne faisaient qu’un seul esprit et ont vécu la même expérience.


	2. Khavi & Venka - Entre deux héritages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khavi a élevé Venka comme une arme contre la folie de son père : ça ne prête pas beaucoup à la joie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Danser entre deux héritages  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest  
>  **Personnages :** Khavi, Venka, (Rayek)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de WaRP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ils peuvent sans doute lui donner sa chance… mais avec prudence ! »  
> sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Kings of the broken wheel_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Danse ! lance Khavi à sa fille. Tu as ça dans le sang, assure-t-elle.

Venka contemple sa mère et sa chef, à demi nue et armée de sa meilleure lance, faire des passes alliant puissance et grâce à la lueur du feu.  
Skot et Krim la rejoignent, ainsi que Pike, qui a peut-être la danse en amour mais pas en héritage.

Et elle… ne ressent pas cet héritage. Venka baisse les yeux sur ses mains brunes. Elle ressemble si peu à la mère qui l’a mise au monde. Elle se sent irrémédiablement liée à son père inconnu. Entravée. Elle reste immobile.


End file.
